Your Life
by FinalFallenFantasy
Summary: The title doesn't exactly fit, but I don't mind. Roxas is bored and decides to look at a fanfic called 'Your Life'. What will he find? Akuroku. Rated T for lime... Kinda.


**AN: **Hey there! This is pretty much word vomit and it sucks, but I got the idea and it WOULD NOT go away so I've just spent about 15 minutes writing this. Mainly word vomit. *shrugs* not my first choice of what to upload next, but… it's completed so I might as well shove it up here. O_o that sounded dirty…

Roxas clicked boredly on a link on . Then stared in horror. _What the hell?..._ This was freaky. Everything he did was being written before him as it took place. _This is getting weird… Oh my God it's typing my thoughts! Argh no what the hell? Who's the author?_ He scrolled up. _No, stop it, don't keep typing!!_ There was no name where the author's penname should have been. And still his actions and thoughts were being written before him. _What… the hell? _He leaned back in his chair, pushing a hand absently through his spiky hair.

"It's not _that_ spiky!" he cried defensively, clapping a hand over his mouth as his

words appeared on the screen. "Dammit! What the f**k's going on?" he groaned,

dropping his head into his hands.

"What's up, Rox?" Axel's voice asked as said redhead strode through the door. Roxas

nearly leapt out of his skin at the sound of his best friend and long-time crush's voice.

"What're you reading this time?" Axel peered over Roxas' shoulder, who

immediately covered the screen with both of his hands, trying to ignore the shivers

that ran throughout his body at the close proximity.

"I-it's nothing!" he cried desperately, staring at Axel with wide eyes.

"Oh, now I'm curious." Roxas tried his hardest not to think of how sexy Axel's voice

was when he spoke so low like that… _Dammit, stop thinking about Axel! No, don't _

_even-_ a series of rapid images flickered across Roxas' brain, several of them making

him blush. Axel gently pried his friend's hands off the screen, reading interestedly. As

Roxas watched in horror, unable to take his eyes off the rapidly filling screen, more

and more of his thoughts were appearing. _Dammit! Now he- argh no, don't read it, _

_Axel! I will not think the sentence, I will not think the sentence,_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala I will not think the sentence I l- will not think it, will _

_not think it, please whatever you do, don't put it on the screen where he can read it… _

"Read what, Rox? Whoa, it really is typing up everything." Axel's voice was merely

curious and amused, rather than worried. God, how could he be so calm? He'd just

read that Roxas had a crush on him, after all. _Goddammit!_

"Um…" Roxas bit his lip, unsure of how to explain the odd situation, and pretend the

whole 'crush' thing was false. "Damn." _Now he's gonna think I'm weird. Oh, dammit, _

_why don't I just say all this out loud, it'd do just the same._

"I don't think you're weird, Rox." Axel murmured, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Roxas wondered why Axel's thoughts weren't showing up and sighed. "So… you like

me?" he sounded almost hesitant, nervous. _Well, it's obvious from what's- oh what the _

_hell._

"I…" _forget it, it's easier this way. Yeah, I like you, I've liked you for ages._ Roxas

closed his eyes, sure that rejection would follow. It was inevitable.

"No it's not." Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Roxas felt his

heart beat faster, praying this wasn't just some way to 'let him down gently'. And

he'd been so carefully keeping his 'forbidden love' a secret…

"Don't call it that!" he yelled uselessly at the computer. Axel just chuckled and tilted

Roxas' face upwards, lowering his own to gently press his lips to the smaller

Nobody's. For a moment, Roxas just stood and let the kiss happen, before activating

and fisting the front of Axel's Organisation coat, kissing him back with all the

strength in his body. Axel's tongue parted his lips and slipped into the blonde's mouth,

exploring every recess, making Roxas' breath come short. As Axel slowly unzipped

Roxas' coat and slipped his hands inside to caress the younger boy's skin, Roxas

broke the kiss and looked pointedly at the computer monitor, panting a little, his lips

swollen and pink. _It's kinda…_

"Weird… having it keep on typing." He murmured, feeling Axel withdraw one of his

hands while the other continued to toy with his nipple, making him gasp as, with a

low chuckle, Axel turned off the-------------------

**AN:** So, whaddayathink? Reviews are helpful, but I was kind of in a creative lull

where I just started spewing out words, so it's not my best. Besides, Word is acting up

and I have to readjust every single line or it takes out huge chunks of space. Flames,

are, of course, welcomed, as I can use them to light lanterns, candles and campfires.

And toast bread. Surprisingly, fire-toasted bread tastes so much nicer than machine-

toasted. ^^


End file.
